


Draco And The Black Christmas

by salazar_kat



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy attempts to understand Severus' subterfuge at the Black family Christmas dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco And The Black Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snacks and Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216898) by [salazar_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat), [Sionna_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven). 



Draco was watching Ron Weasley and Harry Potter closely. Ron was acting a bit off. What an idiot blood traitor like that was doing at a function like a Black family Christmas party, Draco had no idea. He had very little idea why he himself had been invited. Perhaps his mother had insisted that he be invited to the first meeting of Andromeda and Draco's mother Narcissa in many a long year. They were grouped by the beginnings of present opening, the gifts of wooden puppets with strings – Muggledom – entrancing the tiny figures of Teddy Lupin and Vicky Weasley. He had never met these children. They became entangled in the strings at once.

But back to Ron. His body language was off and he was using the word “mate” more than usual. Draco heard the initials R.A.B. No idea what they stood for. Something about a “Death Eater kid 'snuffing it.'” That sounded like Draco himself not so long ago, only dead. Snape had said – the Headmaster had said – Severus had said, that there would be some serious subterfuge going on that evening. He looked around the room and saw far more silver and green than red. A million tinsel snakes on the tree. Very little gold. Odd decoration for a Gryffindor dwelling at Christmas. And the family tapestry, breathing on the walls.

Or was his host still a Gryffindor? Sirius Black hardly seemed to match the description any more in his splendid formal robes. He was going to be DADA teacher at the start of next term. And he was probably going to do what many adults did, ignore their Hogwarts house. Draco for one would not. What about Black?

 _He's been exposed to Severus too long,_ the platinum-haired man thought to himself. _And as for Severus' secret mission, I think Black is all too involved. The way those two conspired to be near each other, the mention of Regulus as something that draws them near to each other, their casual attitude with each other...it's creepy, enemies together. Severus told me to watch Ron, indirectly. And Ron has been slipped something..is perhaps even under an Imperius curse..._

Draco lit a cigarette, and walked across the room to the window, enjoying Black's absence to smoke inside. He wasn't thinking of Polyjuice Potion, which Severus had taken less than an hour ago, becoming Ron's double...


End file.
